


mayberry

by Danielmcfilms



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Canon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, coruption, villain mayapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms
Summary: “mayapple, if you do this then your no better than him.” reasoned crow as his robotic hand reached out. “sure he's a scumbag who deserves to die, but let him face judgment so that the punishment is fair.”  mayapple’s face noticeably calmed down after that. good, that shadow over her eyes was starting to freak crow out.“ah yes prison, while that's fine for some I would rather not.” dr. crackle said as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and stabbed it into mayapples arm causing her to drop the villain right into the pool of acidor in which mayapple drops crackle and become a villain





	mayberry

“mayapple, if you do this then your no better than him.” reasoned crow as his robotic hand reached out. “sure he's a scumbag who deserves to die, but let him face judgment so that the punishment is fair.”  mayapple’s face noticeably calmed down after that. good, that shadow over her eyes was starting to freak crow out.

“ah yes prison, while that's fine for some I would rather _not_.” dr. crackle said as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and stabbed it into mayapples arm causing her to drop the villain right into the pool of acid.

“no!” the princess screamed as crow rushed over to grab crackle as he fell down laughing the entire way. it was of course then that cops showed up to find mayapple covering her slowly backing away from the disintegrating corpse and crow screaming

    “Princess, what happened,” one of the officers asked as he noticed the knife embedded in mayapples arm

“he killed himself, he killed himself and it’s my fault. crow can we leave, please. I don’t want to talk about it” mayapple said as she curled in on herself and started to silently weep

“sure, could you guys move I don’t want to fight”

    she killed a person, a living being and there was nothing mayapple could do to take it back. she could never go back home, not now that she was a villain. god, why did she let go of cackle? deciding she needs some air mayapple went up onto the balcony passing by and saying a quick hello to Becky.

“are you gonna be okay,” a small voice said from right beside her, it was Farrah day. “you look sad, and scared”

“I’m gonna be fine Farrah day, just shocked by what I saw”

“well I hope your fine, it’s cold up here” with that Farrah went back down into the ship, presumably to chase that minion. with the energy princess gone mayapple let the tears freely flow. she _killed_ someone why would he chose death instead of prison, it wasn’t that bad, was it.

“but you enjoyed it, didn’t you” came a voice from above her. “I mean I sure did” it was her but not, the other mayapple wore a black leather bodysuit and the usually white gloves were  black as well. “so by extension you must have”

“who are you”

“I’m you, that part that you tried to shove down to be a little miss goody two shoes”

of course mayapple would have gone crazy from killing a person, fortunately, that meant that the other wasn’t real.

“Oh I’m very real, just as real as you, and dear, call me Mayberry”

so she already gave herself a name, great. maybe if mayapple ignored the apparition she would go away.

“go away, go away what do you not get, _I am you,_ with no limitations or inhibitions” with that Mayberry released a large evil laugh that sent chills down mayapples spine. how could something like _that_ be her, there wasn’t an evil bone in her body she invited _crow_ the person who kidnapped her on a bi-weekly basis to do go-karting with her and mack. ”but I’m bored i’ll see you soon.” Mayberry said as she faded away. with that mayapple decided to go to bed for the night.

  _“mayapple, if you do this then your no better than him.” reasoned crow as his robotic hand reached out. “sure he's a scumbag who deserves to die, but let him face judgment so that the punishment is fair.”_

_“what stops him from getting out mayapple, would you rather he break out and threaten your kingdom just to know that it's all your fault.” wisped Mayberry's voice right beside her ear. “let go and let him suffer, hell let's cause the suffering ourself it’ll be fun ”_

_“mayapple I know your mad but your not me, you're better than me. hell you’re better than mack”_

_“just let go give in to the darkness, be free , free like me” what Mayberry was saying made sense, this bastard betrayed her trust and was going to make an army. “do mayapple, even if you don’t he will get you locked in there with him, save your own skin” at that mayapples face stretched into a large grin and she started to laugh maniacally._

_“sorry crow, I’m no better than the rest of you,” mayapple said before letting crackle fall._

    it was dark, dark and damp. and mack was in chains restricting his movement. it was two months after mayapple and crow stopped beck and the doom howitzer and all he remembers before blacking out is mayapple giving a pie for stopping crow who was back to his tricks. suddenly the door opened up, the light blinding mack in the process.

“Oh, Mack you up yet?” came a feminine voice that to mack seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

“who are you, show yourself, crow if that's you just wait until I get out of these chains.”

“Oh, dear mack always wanting to blame crow for such things, you act all traumatized and everyone believes your still sweet and innocent.” no it can’t be

“mayapple?”

“hahaha, bingo good job macky”

“why, what did crow do to you”

“crow did nothing at all, you can have crackle to blame, now mack let's stop talking and get down to where we have _fun,_ ” mayapple said as she approached a tin plate and picked up a small knife and approached mack with it. “now where should we start.”

    the next time crow attacked there was no mack to stop him, and mayapple instead of trying to stop him came out as a villain who went by Mayberry who was one of crow top lieutenants and head torturer often stretching her victims’ deaths for weeks before killing them in acid. with crows empire and macro city’s combined power crow had managed to take over the world in three short months signing a treaty with each kingdom that they could rule however they like, but crow got the final say in what happened

**Author's Note:**

> while this was originally a one shot i have discided that i want to do more of this story so watch ou for that


End file.
